ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bosnian Wars (Forced Customs War 1917-1932)
'The Bosnian Wars of 1917-1932 (FC CUSTOM WAR)' The Beginnings In August of 1915 , the country of Podstolac was threatened by the nearby country of Daunya (which is mainly Serbia and Bulgaria) by them moving their troops closer to the border for unspecified reasons. It was most likely because they wanted to control and assert their dominance. The following month, Podstolac responded by sending 30k yet but 5 kilometers from the border, establishing forts. Daunya responded by demanding them to remove the forts, which they did, but left entrenchments in case of future attacks. The Podstolac Caravans Incident In Early 1916 four Podstolacian caravans stocked with goods sent out from their capital to bring a sign of peace of Sacarosa, a large city near the border at that time. Daunya border officials take this as a threat and capture the caravans, arresting the drivers. Not but weeks later Podstolac transmits a telegram demanding they release the imprisoned transporters and the caravans. Daunya accepts to terms but kept them in interrogation for 3 weeks. These effects greatly weakened relations. Restrictions and Bombings In June-August 1916 Podstolac restricted all trades to sea access. Daunya followed up this with extreme aggression, forcing war. As a result, of panic, Podstolac releases these terms but keeps a close eye on Daunyan trades. After Christmas of 1916, Daunya develops its first low altitude bomber planes. They do a test run over border regions in Podstolac. In January of 1917 Podstolac demands that the damages to the border zone must be fixed. They deny. This leads to another bombing. Therefore, on March 21, 1917, Podstolac declares war on Daunya for the protection of their homeland and people. The Offenses of 1917-1925 The Romanian nation of Maquor (Later known as Szulas) refuses to take action in the war since they are put up against fierce Neo-Magyar like rebellions. This eventually succeeds. The Offense of 1917-1925 is a common term used for the large advances made by the Daunyans into Podstolac territories. Podstolacians lost many casualties as a result. This was, although, not the deadliest part of the war. 165,000 died in total. Podstolac was on the brink of collapse. If it wasn't for the intervention of the Romanians. The Stalemate of 1926-1928 (The Romanian Intervention) In 1926-1928 the Podstolac-Daunyan war stalemated as the Romanians suddenly declared war on Daunya. They made swift advances, as minor skirmishes happened in the west. By 1927 Romania had already captured their capital, Bedkin. It was burned as a result. 2,000 died alone in the burnings and mass massacres in the city. This severely angered the Daunyans launching a mass invasion in 1928, which backfired horribly. They were forced to surrender but eventually kept fighting. The Offenses of 1929-1932 The Offenses of 1929-1932 were the deadliest and most successful battles of the war. Podstolac was able to make ground from losing both of their capitals just 2 years earlier. It was miraculous they were still fighting. They advanced back to the river, taking back both of their capitals. At this point, Daunya capitulated and unconditionally surrendered to Podstolac only, as the Romanians were at war with Germany (which eventually ended in 1932). Podstolac forced reparations, gaining their old land, and claims aswell. The Romanians went on to finish off the Daunyans, officially ending the deadly Bosnian Wars. Aftermath (A Non-RP Prediction) The region would never be the same. Until 1960 borders would stay commonly the same (except for the implosion of the Greeks). In 1960 a mass revolt would occur leading many of the nations to either unite or split, leading to the borders we know today. This war shaped Baltic geography itself. Thank you for reading.